


Carnival Love

by FlashyArcher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Oliver Queen, Carnival, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Barry Allen, M/M, Married Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArcher/pseuds/FlashyArcher
Summary: Married Olivarry spending their night at the carnival!
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 21





	Carnival Love

The sun was just setting in Star City on Friday night, 

Oliver and Barry got out of Oliver’s car as they arrived at the Star City carnival, Oliver grabs Barry’s hand and gives him a small smile as they headed to the entrance. 

“How many tickets would you like to purchase?” the woman at the ticket stand asks Oliver, he looks back at Barry and then back to her and says “As many as I can.” The woman gives Oliver a questioning look as she replies, “That will be 150 tickets for $100.” Barry softly hits Oliver in the side “Ollie, you know you don’t have to get all those tickets” Oliver turns to Barry, “I just want to make you happy Bar, and before you say anything else, you aren’t changing my mind.” He replied with a grin. Barry just raised his hands in the air while laughing. 

Once they enter the carnival, Oliver pulls Barry to his side as he asks him “Well what do you want to do first?” Barry looks around while thinking, until his eyes land on the biggest ride he can find, a tall swing ride, that despite its height looks quite relaxing. He points over to it and says “That one.” Oliver grabs Barry’s hand and starts heading in the direction of the ride.

When they finally reach the ride, Oliver gives the operator their tickets as Barry starts running to a set of seats. They both sit down and the ride starts shortly after, as they start heading up to the top Barry looks at Oliver, “I might be a little nervous.” Barry states, Oliver laughs a little “Barry you’re The Flash and you’re scared of this?” Barry gives him a sarcastic glare, “Shut up.” he replies. Oliver grabs his hand and kisses the back of it, “You'll be okay I promise.” he tells him. As they reach the top Barry starts laughing with excitement and Oliver joins him, Oliver thinks to himself just how perfect Barry is, his laugh, his kindness, his looks, Oliver could go on for days about just how perfect Barry is, his Barry. As the ride starts coming to an end the both of them are just smiling, happy to be here, with each other. 

Oliver looks at Barry “Well, where to next?” he asks while looking around. Barry giggles as he says “Well I would love to see my husband play an archery game” Oliver gives him an annoyed look, “Fine, just for you.” They start walking to the archery game when Oliver’s phone starts ringing, “What’s up Felicity?” he asks as he answers, “There’s a weapon trade happening tonight in the glades.” she responds. Oliver sighs as he looks at Barry. “Tell the rest of the team to handle it.” Felicity questions him, “Are you sure?” He gives Barry a smile, “I’m sure Felicity.” and he hangs up.

“You know we don’t have to stay here Ollie, we can go if you want to handle that.” Barry said while grabbing Oliver’s hand. “I'm not letting tonight get ruined.” Oliver says while smiling at Barry, who just nods in agreement. They get to the archery game and Oliver asks the worker what he has to do to get the big prize, a giant teddy bear. The worker replies “You must hit all the targets, which nobody has ever accomplished.” Oliver laughs with confidence, “Easy” He picks up the bow and arrow and shoots all the targets within 20 seconds. Barry jumps in excitement as the worker just stood there with a shocked look. He grabs the giant teddy bear and hands it to Barry. As they’re walking away Barry smiles and asks “How did I get so lucky with you?” Oliver smiles back “I ask myself the same thing.” as he hugs Barry. They spend the next hour just playing all the carnival games leaving Barry with lots of prizes.

The fireworks are set to start soon so they decide to head for the ferris wheel, when they get there it has a little bit of a line but they both didn’t mind waiting. They eventually get to the front and get in their seats, the ride starts and as soon as they reach the top and stop, the fireworks start. “How did we get so lucky!” Barry exclaimed. Oliver looks at him smiling and says “I might have slipped the guy some cash to stop us up here” Barry isn’t surprised so he just laughs as he cuddles closer to Oliver. “I love you so much Ollie, so much.” Oliver turns to Barry “Bar, I love you more than anything, you’re my everything, I would be nothing without you.” Just like that Barry reaches up to grab Oliver’s face and starts gently kissing him, the fireworks making each other glow with light, and they stayed just like that until the fireworks were finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick fluffy fic! The Olivarry fandom has been starving recently so I decided to start writing for them, let me know if you want more! :)


End file.
